Pálpitos del Corazón
by Philana
Summary: El baile está cerca y todas buscan a Edward para que este las invite. Bella siento amiga de la hermana del chico, es acosada para buscar información de él. Su autoencierro en la biblioteca escapando de las fan de él, le trae algo más que solo aburrimiento
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, me adelanté unos días e publicar pues este one shot surgió de una aburridísima clase de Ecología en la U, estaba lateada y al fin le encontré un beneficio a esas clases: escribir. Bien, es la primera vez que escribo un One-Shot de esta pareja, así que espero su visto bueno, o su visto malo, ambas cosas serán bien recibidas.**

**Agradecer a Emic, quien se convirtió en mi guardiana de ortografías, es mi Beta de camino al cielo y de los pequeños proyectos que aparecen de repente en mi cabeza, así que un gran agradecimiento para ella.**

**En fin, no hay más que decir, así que espero lo disfruten mucho, pues va con cariño.**

**Con amor infinito a sus lectoras, Philana.**

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0 Pálpitos del corazón 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pálpitos del corazón**

Solo diez minutos más y ya podría irme a casa. Diez minutos que sumados a las dos horas y cincuenta minutos que llevaba encerrada en la biblioteca, se transformaban en una eternidad. No es que el lugar no me agradara, pues por lo general me pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, pero el motivo por el que se encontraba ahora ahí, era otro y uno que precisamente no era nada de su agrado.

Las clases hace dos horas que habían terminado, pero aún se podían oír los murmullos, gritos, risotadas y escándalos de chicas que ya habían conseguido cita o que aún seguían con la vana esperanza de encontrar a Edward Cullen en algún rincón del colegio para que este las invitara.

Pues en dos semanas más se realizaría el baile de primavera y el escándalo generado por las féminas del lugar fue espantoso, bueno el de la gran mayoría. Ya que de inmediato podía descartar a Alice y a mí misma. Conocía a Alice hace algunos meses, cuando llegué por primera vez a este colegio, aunque en un principio me pareció una chica de lo más extraña, su forma de ser y esa acogida dedicada a mí, una chica que recién conocía, me cautivó por completo y se convirtió en alguien especial en mi vida.

Un ruido a mi lado me desligó de mis pensamientos y me giré un tanto molesta hacia la chica que de modo tan insolente se había atrevido a inmiscuirse en mi espacio.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Jessica? –le pregunté con una de mis sonrisas más odiosas, pero o ella no lo notó o simplemente lo dejó pasar sin darle importancia.

- Hola Bella –su cínica sonrisa me provocó aún más molestia, pues esa chica jamás en la vida se había dignado a dirigirme la palabra y ahora lo hacía tan descaradamente- verás, me preguntaba si has visto a Edward o si sabes dónde está.

- No Jessica, no lo sé, lo mismo le dije a Lauren hace unos momentos, pensé que te lo diría.

- Sí bueno, yo creí que le mentías para decirme a mí la verdad.

- ¿Y por qué yo haría eso?

- Porque Edward te lo había pedido -¡Dios! Definitivamente esta chica tenía serios problemas.

- Mira Jessica, te diré esto y espero se los digas a las que vengas detrás de ti, no sé donde está Edward y dudo mucho que é me diría donde se esconde de las patéticas chicas que no aceptan la realidad, yo soy amiga de Alice, no de Edward –sabía que tal vez había sido algo cruel, pero ya después de veinte chicas preguntando lo mismo me estaba cansando- ¿Por qué no vas a su casa y me dejas tranquila?

- Vengo de ahí –dijo cortante, luego dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca.

Sí, ese era el motivo por el que me encontraba en ese lugar, arrancaba de las fanáticas de Edward, el hermano de mi mejor amiga. Cuando llegué al colegio, supe de inmediato sobre él, su información me llegaba desde el gimnasio por ser el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, desde el baño de las chicas o desde la casa de Alice. Se sabía mucho de su gran talento, pero nadie sabía mucho de su vida amorosa.

Nunca hablaba mucho con él, más allá de un hola y un adiós cuando iba a su casa a visitar a Alice. Pero estas chicas no sabían eso y asumían que yo al ser amiga de Alice, también lo era de su hermano, conclusión bastante errónea, ya que nunca me he atrevido a hablarle.

Edward llevaba todos estos días escondido, solo aparecía en clases y en sus prácticas y luego desaparecía lo bastante rápido, para no tener que enfrentar a las chicas. Nunca se le había conocido novia alguna y eso desde mucho antes que yo llegara. La razón nadie la sabía y eso de algún modo lo hacía más apetecible para las fieras.

- No sé donde está Edward –dije sin levantar la vista cuando noté nuevos pasos a mi lado. Un gesto de protesta se escuchó, para luego dar lugar a las pisadas que se alejaban de mi lado.

Podía entender el por qué todas querían ser la cita de Edward, él chico era guapo, alto, de contextura atlética, cabello cobrizo y ligeramente despeinado, ojos verdes profundos, sonrisa encantadora, amable, sencillo, inteligente, sí, estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sabía, solo tenía claro que Edward Cullen tenía mi corazón y no lo quería de vuelta.

Y ahora debía admitir que me gustaba la idea de que aún no tuviera cita, no es que tuviera esperanzas de que me invitara, solo era que no quería que fuera con alguien, lo sabía, era egoísta, pero por primera vez no me importaba.

- No lo sé, ni idea de donde está Edward –le dije nuevamente ya cansada, ya basta, por último me iría corriendo mi camioneta para que nadie me detuviera en el camino.

- Si lo sabes Bella, bueno ahora lo sabes conocía perfectamente esa voz, para mí, era inconfundible. Alcé la vista y me volteé. Ahí estaba el chico que inconscientemente había hecho de estos días una pesadilla- siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esta situación por estos días –me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en forma de disculpa.

- Solo quedan dos semanas –dije respondiendo la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo- a menos que decidas aparecer e invitar a algunas de las chicas locas que te buscan con desesperación –sabía que decir esto me molestaba, pero no quería que él notara que eso me afectaba.

- No quiero invitar a nadie, es decir, no me gustan los bailes –genial pensé, tenemos algo en común- y no me sentiría bien rechazando a alguna chica, no sabría cómo reaccionar al ver el rostro de ellas al tener que decirles que no.

- Vaya, eso es muy tierno –le comenté sonriendo mientras él se sentaba a mi lado- pero sabías que al quedarte aquí te deja expuesto, aún andan chicas rondando por ahí.

- Lo sé, pero ya no quiero que tengas que soportar esto por no ser lo suficientemente valiente, así que la próxima que entre y me pida salir con ella, aceptaré –que cierren la biblioteca, pensé desesperada- ¿Y tú no irás con alguien?

- No –dije simplemente- digamos que el ritmo y la coordinación no van conmigo, así que tengo planeado una sesión de películas en el cine, lo he esperado hace mucho y da la excelente casualidad que es el mimo día del baile.

Solo dos chicos me habían invitado al baile y no había sido tan difícil rechazarlos, como para Edward. Alice casi me había matado cuando le conté mis planes para ese día, pero luego sólo lo aceptó al notar que con nada me haría cambiar de idea.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte ese día? -¿hablaba en serio? Es decir, no eran grandes planes, comparado con una noche de baile de la cual se hablaría por todo el resto del año.

Miré a Edward directamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar en ellos, algún atisbo de broma que pudiera indicarme que todo esto no se trataba más que un simple gusto por saber mi reacción. Pero no encontré nada de eso, sino todo lo contrario, sinceridad, alegría, entusiasmo y ¿Por qué no? Algo de desesperación, lo que de algún modo me llevó a pensar que su único motivo para querer salir conmigo era el de librarse del resto de las chicas.

- ¿Estás seguro? –le pregunte al fin, tratando de salir de algunas dudas con aquella pregunta- Pues no creo que sea muy entretenido para alguien como tú, estar un día conmigo.

- ¿Alguien como yo? –Él preguntó alzando una ceja, ya por la fuerza de costumbre y sonriendo de medio lado, sonrisa que solo estaba dedicada a mí- ¿Por qué no querría pasar un día contigo?

- Pues eres un deportista Edward, me imagino que la emoción en tu vida, es estar rodeado de gente que te admira y no encerrado en una sala de cine, con Bella Swan, con quien nunca has cruzado más de unas palabras –a veces podía llegar a ser muy desagradable, pero él solo siguió sonriendo.

- Mi vida no es sólo el deporte Bella, me gusta la música y amo leer, creo que incluso más que los deportes, y es sólo que estos dan becas para la Universidad y lamentablemente los libros y la música no –dio un corto suspiro, jugueteó un poco con sus dedos, como si hubiera encontrado en ellos algo de lo más interesante- y sinceramente deseo conocerte.

Si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba impactada, las palabras de Edward eran sinceras, llenas de ese misterio natural que emanaba de él y que había sido una de las características que me había enamorado.

- Quiero conocer a aquella chica por la que mi hermana siente adoración, la que día a día la espera sentada en la banca fuera del casino con un libro en sus manos que misteriosamente me llamaban a leerlo, descubriendo que posees un exquisito gusto por la lectura, que coloca que una de mis bandas favoritas en la radio de Alice mientras esperas a que esta termine de hablar con su novio al teléfono –cada cosa que enumeraba hacían que las palpitaciones de mi corazón se hicieron cada vez más rápidas.

Hablaba de cosas tan simples que nunca pensé que alguien llegara a notarlas y él si lo había hecho, de una manera tan detallada que llegaba a asustarme.

- ¿Qué dices Bella, me permites hacerte compañía ese día? –le respuesta en mi corazón era clara, pero mi mente quería decir otra cosa, pero justo en el momento preciso en que iba a dar mi negación ante esta propuesta, algo cambió mi parecer.

- Edward querido, al fin te encuentro –Jessica volvía a aparecer en la biblioteca de espalda a él. Dio un respingo y con un suspiro se volteó para mirarla.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Jessica? ¿Para qué me buscabas? –Edward preguntó esto de forma cansina.

- Pues he sabido por ahí, que aún no invitas a alguna chica al baile y venía a informarte que no te preocupes pues he rechazo a algunos chicos, así que estoy disponible –ella hablaba con tal naturalidad del mundo y yo, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la situación.

- No debiste rechazar a los chicos Jessica, pues no iré al baile –Edward de verdad parecía apenado. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella- en realidad tengo otros planes para ese día.

- ¿Tienes otra cita? -¡Dios! La chica aparecía a punto de llorar- ¿Con quién saldrás Edward?

- Yo, bueno, verás… -así que ahí estaba la estrella del basquetbol, incapaz de inventar alguna escusa para sacarse a una chica de encima.

- Saldrá conmigo –le expliqué a Jessica saliendo en su rescate, provocando que ambos se voltearan a mirarme. Edward con una sonrisa agradecido y Jessica con incredulidad. Y claro, era entendible, después de todo, era difícil de creer que un chico como Edward saliera con la aún chica nueva y extraña.

- ¿Con… tigo? –estaba quieta, desviando la mirada de un lado a otro, de Edward a mí, de mí a Edward ¡Dios! Como estaba disfrutando esto.

Jessica nunca había sido de mi agrado, su altivez para mirar a los demás, su interés por aquellas personas de las cuales podía obtener beneficios. Era la típica chica, que sus padres le consentían todas las cosas que pedía, era poco inteligente, guiada por la moda sin tener la capacidad de conseguir un estilo propio y perfecta candidata para menospreciar a los que fueran diferentes a ella.

- Sí, voy a salir con Bella, pero no iremos al baile, no es algo que nos llame mucho la atención, es demasiado banal y solo es para entretener a los alumnos y chantajearlos con ello –Edward caminó lentamente a mi lado y sonrió antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Jessica- lamento esto e verdad, pero los planes con Bella han estado hace mucho tiempo y aunque ella quiso rechazarme para no perderme esta genial velada, logré convencerla –una extraña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jessica asustándome, pues de alguna manera me imaginaba con claridad lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ella.

- Puedo ir con ustedes, tal vez si voy te entretengas más, después de todo el baile no es tan importante –sin poder controlarlo apreté ligeramente la mano de Edward, gesto que no paso desapercibido para la chica frente a nosotros. No quería que ella nos acompañara, bueno en caso de que realmente fuera a ir conmigo.

- Es imposible Jessica –Edward respondió mi gesto tranquilizándome- a donde vamos se necesitan entradas y ya están agotadas y buena ya se nos hace tarde, por mi culpa he tenido a Bella entretenida en este lugar. Un gusto verte.

Edward tomó mi mano más firme, agarrando mis cosas con su otra mano y arrastrándome casi, salió hacia la salida.

- Ella tiene coche ¿Por qué mejor no me llevas a mí a casa? –Jessica nos había seguido hasta la salida.

- Su camioneta está mala –estaba cansado y se notaba que ya se comenzaba a frustrar. Nunca lo había visto enojado y debía admitir que verlo con el ceño fruncido y respirando agitado, se veía increíblemente sexy. No me había soltado y mis cosas en sus manos, me daban el cuadro perfecto que me hacía ilusionarme más- Jessica por favor, tú tienes tu coche y yo decido a quien llevo en mi cocha, quien me divierte más, con quien salgo y a quien pido que sea mi novia, bueno… cuando lo haga –se había puesto nervioso ante esto y el sonrojado en mi rostro se hizo presente- vamos Bella, ya es tarde.

Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento en silencio, ninguno comentaba algo. En sólo quince minutos habían pasado bastantes cosas como para estar histérica hablando con Alice durante mucho.

Cuando noté que ambos nos dirigíamos hasta su coche, me detuve. Esto estaba mal, pues lo de la avería de mi coche no era cierto, solo había sido una excusa para sacarnos a Jessica de encima.

- No creo que ella esté cerca, ya puedo irme a casa –tomé mis cosas de sus manos y me acomodé el bolso- supongo que ya tienes un pretexto, ahora podrás pasar más tiempo en público, nos vemos Edward.

-No quiero que sea una excusa Bella –me detuve en ese instante- de verdad quiero salir contigo ese día –me di vuelta con calma y lo miré incrédulo- Bueno, solo si así tu lo quieres –él sonrió con timidez y yo simplemente no pude negarme.

- Muy bien, pero no te seguro que lo pases muy bien –le sonreí de vuelta, con nerviosismo, alegría, temor y muchos otros sentimientos que no sabía identificar.

- Eso ya lo veremos Bella, tenemos un cita –Edward dijo esto con una seguridad increíble que me asombró. Y sin decir nada más, para no darme tiempo a retractarme se subió a su coche y se fue, dejándome sola, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Necesitaba llegar luego a casa, los acontecimientos recién pasados me tenían al borde de la locura, lo había querido hacer todo el día y precisamente había sido ella quien me había dado el impulso para atreverme a hablarle, de otro modo que no era por ser la amiga de Alice.

Había estado escondiéndome todo estos días, de las chicas que querían ser invitadas por mí, pero la idea que rondaba mi cabeza no era el baile. Escuché como cada chica se le acercaba y preguntaba por mí y ella cansinamente decía que no me había visto. Como deseé poder tomarla y traerla a mi escondite, para bueno, que no debiera tener que soportar más días en esas condiciones.

Llegué a casa en pocos minutos, aparqué el coche y corrí hasta mi habitación, en donde me encontré sin sorprenderme a Alice sentada sobre mi cama, leyendo el libro que estado sobre mi velador.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –Preguntó- Imagino que bien, pues la cara de idiota que traes es increíble.

- Sí, me fue bien, aceptó que la acompañara, ¡Dios! Alice no sé que hacer, es decir, nunca he tenido una cita –todo esto había pasado tan rápido que no me había puesto a pensar en que haría ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿De qué hablaríamos?

- Tranquilo, ya sabrás que hacer, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, sólo les hacía falta un empujoncito, me debes un favor muy grande, al decirte cuales serán sus planes para ese día –ella me dio un fuerte abrazo y salió cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero no alcanzó a bajar la escalera cuando ya estaba de vuelta.

Su rostro no me decía mucho y a la vez lo decía todo. Sabía que algo estaba pasando y ella no quería decírmelo, en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo.

- Debemos ir al hospital –dijo finalmente- Bella tuvo un accidente en su coche, hace pocos minutos cuando iba camino a su casa.

Tomé mi chaqueta y solo corrí, reprochándome por no haber seguido con la idea de llevarla yo, hasta su casa. MI corazón después de salir de casa no quería responder. Mi corazón después de ese día no volvió a latir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, tengo muchas cosas que decir así que vamos por punto como siempre porque así salen mejor las explicaciones ok?**

**Primero: mis disculpas por no haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, la tenía terminada pero no había tenido tiempo de pasarla a Word.**

**Segundo: este capítulo no pasó por manos de mi Beta "Emic" pues lo terminé recién de pasar y quería subirlo de inmediato, así que si tiene errores de cualquier tipo pido mis disculpas.**

**Tercero: para las personas que leen mis otros dos fics "Camino al cielo" y "El es un maniquí", decirles que no he tenido nada de tiempo para ponerme a escribir y que por eso no lo he ehcho, escribo en un cuaderno y después lo paso aquí y no sería justo sentarme al pc y escribir solo tonteras, espero que lo entiendan.**

**Cuarto: Agradecer a las personas que dejaron un rr en el cap anterior y que fueron la razón para haber hecho este segundo cap y convertirlo en Two shot, dejando de ser lo que en un principio había querido que fuera, aclarando que no me arrepiento de haberlo escrito, a menos que no les guste este, pues díganmelo y lo saco de inmediato. Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Trist; SALESIA; emic; Andrea03; Little Hope; Jenlic; Dulce y Fuerte; katlyn cullen; Bella Cullen; Bruja Vampirita; wave49; eiv_000; KeishaCullen; Law Masen Cullen; andremic; Cunning Angel; NEMESIS CULLEN MAFOY; Betsy-Pop; BellsCullenS; lorenamtz; iOvs anna Cullen Ross; MEDG; Ta-Cullen; azian; BlueRose1987; Lizitha.**

**Quinto: y también para las personas que agregaron mi fic a sus favoritos y/o alertas y que no nombre arriba:**

**Hallie399; paOLythaGg; MeliiCullen.**

**Y ahora espero que disfruten del capítulo, pues aunque me demoré mucho va con cariño.**

**----------------------------------------Pálpitos del Corazón----------------------------------------------------------**

Había visto como el coche de Edward desparecía al da la vuelta al colegio. Una cita, eso había dicho, en realidad esto parecía un sueño, más de una vez había despertado enfadada al notar que había estado durmiendo, pero no, esto era real y lo comprobé al darme un ligero pellizco en el brazo. Sonreí ante tan absurdo gesto y continué caminado hasta mi vieja camioneta. Solo deseaba llegar a casa. Pero mi deseo se vio retrasado por la presencia de alguien apoyado en mi coche.

- Jessica, creo que hoy te he visto más seguido que todos los días juntos desde mi llegada –abrí la puerta de mi coche y dejé mis cosas en el interior- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Creí que Edward te iría a dejar a casa, puesto que supuestamente tu coche estaba malo –la chica se estabilizó esta vez apoyándose en ambas piernas y se cruzó de brazos.

- Él solo exageró la situación, solo se tarda en calentar el motor, pero nada más –la miré expectante, no me era de lo más normal la presencia de ella, por mucho que quisiera preguntar por mí y futura salida con Edward.

- Claro, bien se me hace tarde, creo que yo también debo irme a casa –dio media vuelta sin despedirse y solo se largó, cosa que no me importó para nada.

Corrí las cosas que había dejado en mi asiento y las puse en el del copiloto, encendí el motor y esperé a que este se calentara. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa adornó mi rostro cuando los resientes acontecimientos volvieron a mí, los cuales no dejaban de hacerme preguntar el ¿por qué de todo esto?

Edward podría haber invitado a cualquier chica para el baile y bueno, si el caso es que no le gustaban los bailes, había miles de cosas que un chico como él podía hacer. "pero te eligió a ti" dijo mi subconsciente.

Pasé la palanca de cambio y salí del estacionamiento. No tenía apuro alguno en llegar a casa, Charlie no estaría, pues el turno de noche lo obligaba a estar ahí hasta la madrugada. Manejé con calma las primeras cuadras en la que solo debía ir en línea recta, los problemas vinieron cuando debía doblar una angosta curva que nunca había sido un problema, pero ese día lo fue, no logré girar lo necesario y lo último que vi fue un gran árbol.

Mis párpados estaban pesados y no querían levantarse, pero yo tampoco quería obligarlos, estaba cansada, mi cuerpo dolía y un tubo por mi garganta mantenía mis labios bien separados que me imposibilitaban hablar, aunque eso tampoco quería hacerlo. Solo quería seguir durmiendo, no sabía lo que había pasado, no quería saberlo, solo mi audición parecía estar bien, mucha gente hablaba, otros gritaban y hasta algunos llantos se escuchaban y no sabía el por qué, no me interesaba. Dios, quería descansar, dejar de escuchar todo, que la gente se largara y me dejara en paz.

- ¡Vamos Bella! –escuché que un desconocido decía a mi lado. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que me dolía, que el sueño era tan pesado y que dolo dejándome, el dolor se iría?

Unas manos tocaban mi brazo derecho y luego sentí como algo me hormigueaba y subía hasta mi hombro. Incluso esa sensación me dolía.

- No responde –dijo la voz de otro desconocido, seguido de un gemido de pena, que también me era ajeno. Dios, claro que no respondería, mis párpados pesaban aún más y ya comenzaba a llegar el sueño, sonreí al notar que al fin descansaría de aquel dolor, el cual no sabía por qué sentía y que no me interesaba ahondar en el.

Ya comenzaba a sentirme mejor, ya casi no era nada y los ruidos, el dolor, el cansancio se estaban alejando, ya esta relajándome y al fin descansaría, cuando algo detuvo mi deseo.

- ¡Oh por Dios! –lo reconocí al instante, era él, lo sabía pues jamás podría olvidar la voz ronca y sedosa que me había enamorado, pero ¿qué hacía aquí?

Fue en ese momento en que me empezó a importar que había pasado, por qué sentía dolor, por qué los ruidos, el tubo en mi garganta, los llantos, mi cansancio. Y como si de un golpe se tratara lo recordé, el día entero en la biblioteca, el fastidio de las chicas, mi conversación con Edward, luego Jessica y mi accidente, el cual al parecer no había salido bien.

- Edward espera –eso había sido un grito de Alice, ¿A dónde iba Edward, por qué se alejaba de mi ahora que lo necesitaba? Me comencé a desesperar, quería salir de ahí, ponerme de pie y seguirlo, decirle que estaba bien, que volviera por mí, pero mi cuerpo no quería responder.

Ahora todo si me importaba ¡Santo Cielo! Había estado a solo unos segundos de entregarme a la muerte y no me había importado nadie, ni mis padres, ni Edward. Había sido una egoísta ¿En qué estaba pensando?

- Vamos Bella –dijo la voz del doctor Carlisle, ahora lo reconocía, había sido él quien momentos antes me había hablado. Luego sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho y otro gemido de dolor.

Era mi padre, le estaba causando más dolor a mi padre del que yo sentía en ese momento. Quería reaccionar, pero mi corazón no quería latir ¿Qué debo hacer?

En ese momento miles de imágenes acudieron a mi mente, mis padres Renné y Charlie sonriendo a mi lado, el día en que conocí a Alice y los Cullen, una encantadora familia. Cuando vi a Edward por primera vez y cuando habíamos quedado esa tarde para salir juntos el día del baile. De algún modo todas aquellas imágenes, lograron que mi corazón comenzara a sentir, querer despertar, querer latir y luego de otro nuevo golpe en el pecho, mi pulso dio respuesta y mi corazón dio el permiso para latir.

Escuché voces aliviadas, pero aún no era capaz de moverme, quizás tomaría tiempo y estaba completamente segura que Alice le dirá a Edward que yo me encontraba bien. Sentí como una mano encerraba la mía, algo temblorosa y después un cálido beso.

- No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo cielo –era mi padre, podía escucharlo más claramente y noté enseguida que estaba llorando, por mi culpa- no podría soportar que me dejaras Bella, no nuevamente –jamás lo haría, lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo, había sido tan egoísta.

- Vamos Charlie, te invito un café, Bella estará bien, si todo sigue así en pocas horas despertará –Carlisle logró llevarse a mi padre y yo me sentí rodeada por el silencio.

No sé cuanto tiempo me mantuve así, tratando de mandar señales a mi cuerpo para que este reaccionara, pero me ignorada. Tenía miedo de dormir, pues si lo hacía cabía la posibilidad de que nunca despertara, pero vencida por el cansancio, me dormí.

- Está abriendo los ojos Emmett –la voz de Alice me sobresaltó y me hizo dar cuenta que mi cuerpo al fin había reaccionado, ahora vería como nos iba hablando.

- Alice –logré articular solo en un susurró.

- ¡Dios! Bella que susto nos has dado ¿Cómo estás, te sientes bien? –me extrañó el hecho de que solo hubieran dos de los Cullen y no Edward, temía preguntar, tal vez ese día había sido solo un sueño y nunca le interesé ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

- Porque no es idiota –dijo mi subconsciente- vamos pregunta por él.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? –dije aún incómoda, pero esta vez con menos dolor que la vez anterior.

- Él está en casa Bella, no quiere venir pues no nos cree cuando le decimos que estás bien, dice que solo queremos sacarlo de su habitación, él… -Alice se mantuvo en silencio y desvió la mirada, supe que no sería capaz de continuar, así que buscando alguna respuesta miré a Emmett.

- Edward cree que estás muerta Bella –puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana y continuó- hace dos días, cuando ocurrió el accidente, llegó justo en el momento en que nuestro padre trataba que tu corazón respondiera, no esperó, so quiso respuestas, ni siquiera a nuestra madre escucha –desvié la mirada y noté muchas flores que adornaban mi habitación con pequeñas notas en ellas, suponía que muchas debían desear mi pronta recuperación, que me aliviara y que mi estadía fuera llevadera, pero sabía que ninguna era de Edward.

Ninguna flor tendría un papel con una pulcra y delicada caligrafía, que yo suponía él tenía, ninguna tenía aquella dedicación que él le hubiera puesto al hacer la nota y ninguna sería recibida como lo sería un arreglo de él.

- Se ha pasado estos días encerrado en su habitación tocando el piano, no deja entrar a nadie, está tan cegado en que todo el mundo le miente. Intentamos obligarte a que te vea, pero fue imposible, simplemente imposible –Alice querer disculparse por la actitud de Edward, pero yo lo encontraba normal, si la situación hubiera sido al revés, yo estaría igual o peor que él.

Luego de pasar meses esperando por algo, por alguien a quien anhelaba y luego por un simple accidente del cual no se hallaban culpables, querría que el mundo me dejara en paz y maldecir al destino.

**(Edward)**

Corrí, corrí y corrí. No sabía hacia donde iba, solo quería alejarme de aquel lugar, dejar libre aquella pena que sentía correr en mi corazón. ¿Para qué la vida nos entregaba aquellos maravillosos momentos si luego con solo una par de segundos nos lo arrebataba con tal descaro que nos dejaba sin palabras que decir?

Odiaba esta situación, el no haber sido más valiente y acercarme a ella mucho antes, odiaba los bailes, los deportes, los coches, las chicas idiotas que me habían obligado a ser un idiota. Cuando tomé conciencia de que había dejado de correr, noté que me hallaba fuera del cine. Allí se dirigían mis planes en dos semanas más, pues lo planes aún seguían en pie le había dicho que iría y eso es lo que haría.

Caminé a casa, quería dormir y dejar pasar este día, pero tal como horas antes, Alice estaba en mi cama, la ignoré, tomé mi pijama y entré al baño, me cambié solo guiado por la fuerza de la costumbre y entré en mi cama, con Alice aún ahí.

- ¿Dónde fuiste? –preguntó ella con su suave voz sin alterarse ni un poco. Como desearía tener esa capacidad para poder controlar a la perfección sus sentimientos- te seguí, pero al poco tiempo ya te había perdido.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que estábamos destinados a estar juntos? ¿Por qué me mentiste Alice? ¿Por qué jugar con algo así? ¿Por qué no pude ser más valiente y acercarme el día que llegó, conocerla y decirle lo que había comenzado a sentir por ella? –con cada pregunta me fui acercando cada vez más a mi hermana, hasta colocarme en su regazo y abrazarla- ¿por qué esperé tanto? Si tenía más que claro que me había enamorado. La ignoré por meses, me volvía loco cuando la veía con otros chicos y yo no hacía nada ¿Por qué fui tan idiota?

- La vida es un juego Edward y en esta vida solo somos marionetas que un pequeño niño maneja –mientras ella hablaba me acariciaba el cabello con suavidad- pero aquel niño nos coloca pruebas y Bella fue capaz de pasarla, ella está bien Edward, solo debe descansar, ya verá como después de dos semanas irán al cine juntos.

Sonreí ante las palabras de mi hermana, ella solía decirme ese tipo de palaras para hacerme sentir mejor, pero en este momento era imposible, nada me haría sentir de nuevo como antes, yo sabía lo que había visto, Bella me había dejado y no volvería solo porque Alice dijera que estaba bien. De algún modo para ella esto era simple, hacerme creer algo para luego inventar otra escusa ¿cuál era la idea? Si de todos modos ella no volvería a estar a mi lado.

Al poco Alice me dejó solo, alegando que era un testarudo u que no era capaz de ver la realidad ¿qué realidad? Si desde el momento en que Bella dejó este mundo, todo dejó de ser real y pasó a sr solo un tormento insuperable. No fui al colegio durante los siguientes días ¿para qué? Si para tener que soportar un asiento vacío en el laboratorio de biología o la silla abandonada en la biblioteca, no era necesario ir al colegio para saber esas cosas.

Alice venía todos los días a mi cuarto para decirme que Bella estaba mejor, claro que estaba mejor, en donde estaba ahora, cualquiera estaría mejor. Tenía claro que se había realizado su funeral, pero no había querido ir ¿con qué motivo? Si para sentirme cada vez más por lo idiota que había sido, solo bastaba mirarme al espejo para insultarme todo el día.

Le pregunté a mi madre como había sido, pero ella solo fue capaz de mirarme con pena y salir llorando de mi habitación. Era comprensible, mi madre había querido mucho a Bella.

- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto ¿ -me gritó un día Emmett cuando intentó llevarme a ver a Bella,. Que supuestamente estaba en el hospital preguntando por mí, era la segunda vez que lo intentaba, sin éxito- lo único que logras es que todos te crean un loco, mi madre está preocupada y mi padre está pensando seriamente en medicarte ¿es eso lo que quieres?

- Si eso me hace olvidar el dolor que siente mi corazón, pues estoy mas que dispuesto a aceptar que me mediquen –le dije con una sonrisa sin vida- que me haga olvidar lo idiota que fui al no decirla Bella cuanto la amaba en el momento en que estaba con vida, ahora es demasiado tarde, como siempre en cada decisión que tomo.

- Pero por Dios Santo Edward ¿qué debemos decirte para que nos creas que Bella está viva?

- Claro que Bella está viva, en el recuerdo de cada uno de nosotros, es imposible olvidarla.

- No tienes remedio –mi hermano dio media vuelta y salió, yo simplemente seguí frente a mi piano escribiendo aquella canción que un día había pensado hacer para ella y regalársela, ya no sería tarde, ella aún así la escucharía.

Los días pasaban y la preocupación de mi familia se hacía menos notoria, quizás ya habían entendido finalmente que debía terminar esta canción para mi Bella, ellos solo asentían a escuchar esto. Al día siguiente tenía que ir al cine, si lo había prometido y así lo cumpliría.

- Mañana dan de alta a Bella –dijo Alice sin entender a que se refería- ¿Irás con nosotros a buscarla Edward?

- No, debo tocar la canción para Bella y luego ir a l cine, le prometí que iría y aunque sea la última cosa que le cumpliré –le sonreí a mi hermana.

- Mañana te llevarás una gran sorpresa que dejarás de comportarte como un idiota, tendrás que pedirle una gran disculpa a nuestra madre por tenerla así de preocupada, ella no se lo merece, mañana te darás cuenta a no tomar decisiones antes de aclarar bien la situación, espero que mañana Bella te de una bofetada que te saque de este estado estúpido en el que te encuentras –tenía razón, mi madre debía estar preocupada, pero ella entendería que debía hacer esto por Bella.

Aquella noche no dormí, pues finalmente había terminado mi canción y debía ensayarla para que se escuchara a la perfección, antes de tocarla para ella y luego ir con calma al cine, cinco películas seguidas me esperaban.

Me duché tranquilamente, me vestí como había planeado hacerlo a la cita con Bella y me senté frente al piano, cerré mis ojos y miré al cielo, era la hora.

- ¿No esperarás a que esté lista para escuchar mi canción? –dijo una voz. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía, solo pude sonreír- después de todo es para mí ¿no?

- Claro –dije rápidamente sin abrir mis ojos- es solo que no creí que bajaras a escuchar tu canción, no sabía que dejaban bajar a los ángeles.

- Los ángeles vuelan a ver a otros ángeles ¿no piensas abrir los ojos y verme Edward?

- Temo que si los abro, deje de escucharte.

- ¿Y no has pensado que si los bares además de escucharme, podrás verme? –justo en ese momento sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y un suave olor a fresas se coló por mi nariz- abre los ojos y mírame.

Tarde unos segundos en obedecer, de verdad tenía mucho temor, nunca había visto un ángel y si ahora yo no podría escucharla, me sentiría aún más mal de lo que ya estaba. Pero aún así lo hice lentamente, abrí los ojos y la imagen de bella apareció frente a mí. Era hermosa como un ángel, pero no tenía aspecto de uno, era diferente, un yeso rodeando su brazo y un parche sobre su frente me hizo arrugar el ceño. No entendía nada.

- ¿Por qué no le creíste a nadie que yo había salido bien de aquel accidente, por qué no escuchaste a nadie Edward? –lo primero que sentí fue un tímido latido que mi corazón hacía en ese instante y luego lo comprendí todo.

Todo aquello que no quise aceptar, por temor a un estúpido miedo al rechazo, a la realidad, a no saber aceptar la felicidad y como castigo a mi falta de valentía y decisión. Me coloqué de pie con calma. Miré hacia la puerta y los vi a todos con rostros entre divertidos y enfadados, les debía una gran disculpa, Alice tenía razón, debía pedir perdón y necesitaba una bofetada de parte de Bella. Volví mi vista hacia ella y solo la abracé.

- Lo siento –dije finalmente, justo en el momento en que mi corazón comenzaba a latir mucho más rápido, lo que un día había sido un corazón sin vida, ahora derrochaba vida por cada uno de mis poros- es solo que no entiendo- agregué levantando mi mano y llevándola con cuidado hasta su frente. Toqué la herida o más bien el parche y noté que era real tal como sus mejillas, sus labios, su cuello, su hombro y finalmente su hermosa mano- eres real –le comenté.

- Claro que soy real Edward, lo único que no ha sido real ha sido ese estado en el que entraste hace dos semanas ¿Qué pensabas Edward? ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente que hiciste preocupar a toda tu familia? –su rostro era calmado, pero se notaba en el cierto reproche que solo iba dedicado a mí y eso me alegró.

Mi corazón se cerró cuando te vi luchando por tu vida –la empujé de una mano para que así se sentara junto a mí en el banco de mi piano- y luego de alguna manera, no lo quise aceptar o quizás no lo merecía –sonreí aceptando eso al ver el rostro confundido de Bella- estuve tanto tiempo decidiéndome si decirte o no aquello que estaba sintiendo por ti y luego cuando aceptaste salir conmigo la felicidad llegó tan rápido y así como llegó se fue, quizás el destino decidió que no lo merecía, por ser un cobarde y no actuar antes –miré hacia la puerta y noté que mi familia se había ido dejándonos solos- y así, con eso me quedé, luego simplemente no quise aceptar nada, no merecía coas buenas, por lo tanto no te merecía –Bella me sonrió con tristeza, pero aquella pena solo iba dirigida a aquellas dos semanas en las que había estado con esa idea tonta en mi cabeza. Me acaricio el rostro con una suavidad tal que solo pude tomar su mano y presionarla más a mi rostro para perder su tacto.

- ¿Y ahora qué crees que es lo que mereces? –me preguntó.

- Un bofetada de tu parte para dejar tranquila a Alice –comenté sonriendo- luego tu perdón por haber sido un idiota, que después escuches la canción que compuse para ti y más tarde me acompañes al cine, tal como habíamos planeado.

- Lo primero creo que no seré capaz de cumplir, tal vez tu hermana esté feliz de hacerlo por mí, después te doy mi perdón eterno si prometes nunca volver a decir que no mereces algo en la vida –eso lo dijo pegando un suave golpe en mi brazo- y lo siguiente estoy más que dispuesta a cumplir.

Sin decir más palabras me volví hacia mi piano y comencé a tocar aquel nana que había hecho para ella. Mis dedos se controlaban solos, parecían dueños de cada tecla y querían lucirse frente a ella, demostrando de esta manera cuanto sentimiento había en cada nota y todo era para ella, para la chica que más estragos había causado a mi corazón, Bella Swan.

Cuando terminé noté que había cerrado mis ojos, solo los abrí cuando sentí un suave beso en mi mejilla, la observé con cariño, con deseos de besarla, pero reteniéndome al instante, me había demorado demasiado en actuar, pero tampoco era un idiota para lanzarme sobre ella.

- Eso ha sido hermoso –dijo finalmente- muchas gracias.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti –tomé su mano y me puse de pie- creo que es hora de ir partiendo si queremos ver la maratón de películas.

- Vamos –dijo emocionada- eso no me lo pierdo por nada, eso sí, esta vez conduces tu –no pude evitar sonreír con ganas, Bella producía demasiadas cosas en mí. Toqué levemente mi pecho y pude sentir muy rápido los _**Pálpitos del Corazón**_.

------------------------------------------------------**Pálpitos delCorazón--------------------------------------------------**

**Solo un aviso que va con todo mi corazón, después de este capítulo no hay más, es que solo creo que me gustaría que lo que viene quedara para la creatividad de cada una y no algo que yo les imponga como final de la historia, espero de todo corazón que lo comprendan.**

**Ya saben como malcriar a alguien como yo.**

**Con cariño, Philana.**


End file.
